


Son And Father

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [35]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Baby, Fanart, Gen, Vulcan, Vulcans, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: "My logic is always in question where my son is concerned."Sarek holds baby Spock on Vulcan.
Relationships: Sarek & Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Son And Father

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/635631662922907648/my-logic-is-always-in-question-where-my-son-is)


End file.
